Neuromodulation, also referred to as neuromodulation, has been proposed as a therapy for a number of conditions. Examples of neuromodulation include Spinal Cord Stimulation (SCS), Deep Brain Stimulation (DBS), Peripheral Nerve Stimulation (PNS), and Functional Electrical Stimulation (FES). Implantable neuromodulation systems have been applied to deliver such a therapy. An implantable neuromodulation system may include an implantable neuromodulator, also referred to as an implantable pulse generator, and one or more implantable leads each including one or more electrodes. The implantable neuromodulator may deliver neuromodulation energy through one or more electrodes placed on or near a target neural tissue. An external programming device may be used to program the implantable neuromodulator with parameters controlling the delivery of the neuromodulation energy.